Harry Potter And The Shinobi 4
by Sariya 18
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi and Sakura are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from convict Sirius Black and the Dementors of Azkaban. Friendships and made bonds are made as Ninja's and Wizards come together in the battle against the dark wizards.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU ENJOY! This is the third Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. During the Uchiha massacre in my story, Itachi took the information to the Hokage, so he was allowed to stay with Sasuke, who praised him for what he did. This follows both the third Harry Potter movie, and the book.

Chapter 1: Prolonged

It was a bright, summer's morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sky was bright and children were playing among their friends. The fifth Hokage, Tsunade was currently in her office talking to an old friend. This person was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore, after hearing the news of Azkaban's first escaped convict Sirius Black, is requesting help in order to protect young Harry Potter. After hearing the full details of the mission, Tsunade asked Shizune to get a certain team for the assignment. A knock on the door broke the silence in the room.

"Come in" Tsunade said to the awaiting team.

The door opened, and in walked in Kakashi, followed by Sakura, and the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Tsunade and Dumbledore stood, and the shinobi's bowed to them.

"You called for us Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I did. Now, I would like to introduce you to a close friend of mine. Everyone, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England. A convict by the name of Sirius Black is the first to escape their wizarding prison, Azkaban. This prisoner is after a third year student named Harry Potter. You will learn more about Harry's past when you get to the school. You're going to be there for a year, so pack according. Since we need to get you more informed, I want all of you to go and get ready, and meet back here in one hour. Dismiss.

"Well my young travelers welcome to your new school." Dumbledore announced. They were now in Dumbledore's office, along with Professor's Mc Gonagall, Head of Gryffindor's house, and Snape, Head of Slytherin. It was planned that Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi would be among the third year students (Itachi had a special jutsu placed upon him to make him look younger) and that Kakashi would be visiting them every Friday in the headmaster's office, to see how they were doing. The other teachers were informed about the arrival of the foreigners before hand, and contacted Mr. Olivander, the famous wand maker, who was able to get three special wands for his guest. On their way to the school, the headmaster had filled them in with more information on Harry along with Lord Voldemort. The three would be staying two weeks (in a special dorm) then would get on the train, to Kings Cross Station, Sept. 1st, to get to Harry James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Do you guys see him anywhere?" Sakura asked Sasuke and Itachi. It was now the start of the school term, and they were currently looking for Harry from among the students.

"There he is, with that large family." Sasuke pointed to a large group containing red-heads, a busy-brown haired girl and last but not least a boy with jet black hair, and glasses. They began to follow them until they got onto the train. Ron led the way as they began looking through the compartments. Reaching the last one, they got in and slid the door shut. They had just finished the issue of Sirius Black, when the door slid open and a pink haired girl poked her head in. "Hey, do you mind if my friends and I sit join you, everywhere else is full?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." Hermione answered. The girl thanked her and came in, signaling her friends to follow. Itachi sat next to the professor, while Sasuke sat by the window opposite Lupin, with Sakura sitting next to him. Sakura was wearing a long sleeved red and white dragon t-shirt, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt, with the Uchiha crest on his back, blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. And last but not least, Itachi, who, was wearing a similar shirt to Sasuke, dark jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

"Well, my name's Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ron Wesley and Harry Potter." Hermione said, staring of the introductions.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my friends Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." Sakura replied, introducing her and her friend to the trio.

"Your first years aren't you; I've never seen either of you before." Hermione said, analyzing the shinobi.

It was Sasuke who now spoke, still gazing out the window. "Sakura, Itachi and I are transfers, from the Sharingan Elite and we're actually third years, not first. And no… we can't tell you where our school is." He added, as he saw her questioning face.

"Cool, that means you'll be with us then, were also third year students. Hope you'll be and in the same house as us though." Ron said smiling at the transfers.

"How old are you three." Hermione said abruptly, cutting of Sasuke's question. The three transfers glanced at each other then answered in unison. "12"

"Um, what about this 'house' thing you mentioned earlier." Sasuke asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

As the train rattled on, rain began pouring down harder and harder. The six of them were taking about the school, different houses, history, ECT. Not long after the lunch trolley rolled away, that the doors opened to revel no other than Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and his two brutes, Crabbe and Golye.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, if it isn't Potter and Wesley." Draco drawled out. "So, Wesley it seems that you're family finally got a bit of gold, did that fat mom of yours faint of shock, with eyes bulging out."

Before Ron or Harry could rise, Sasuke beat them to it, and gave Malfoy the Uchiha signature death glare. "Leave now before I make you." He said in a cold, dangerous voice.

"And what do we have here, hanging out with a bunch of newbies already, Potter." Malfoy said, examining the shinobi trio. "Listen, if you want to know you should really be in the loop with, then me and my…" But Malfoy never got the chance to finish. In the blink of an eye, Malfoy was sent flying, crashing right into Crabbe and Golye. The force of the blast sent all of them out the compartment, right into the hall. Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock, and began to snicker and laugh, as Malfoy and his gang stumbled on his feet to get up. Hermione looked shocked at what he did, while the three shinobi's just smirked. Sasuke put his wand away, and sat back and continued looking out the window with his famous smirk on.

The train moved on and it was now pouring harder and harder. "I hope we get there soon, I'm starving" Ron sad, as he began rubbing his stomach. Immediately after he said that, the train began to slow down. "Good we're here. Feast here I come." He said, standing up to gather his things.

"Hold on, we can't be there yet?" Hermione queered as she checked her watch. "So I wonder why were slowing down." As they began to wonder what happened, the lights in the train suddenly went out. From where they were, they can hear the many voices of the other students, trying to figure exactly whats going on.

"Sasuke, can see if you can see anything out there?" Itachi asked. Staring directly into his eyes. Looking at his brother, Sasuke got the message clearly, nodding to his aniki. He activated his sharingan, glad that the others couldn't see it, and checked outside scanning the area the best he could. He then finished deactivating his eyes.

"I couldn't really see them anymore. They must of already come onboard the train. Weird thing is though, they… Sasuke stopped abruptly when he saw a large dark shadowy figure outside the door. Feeling cold, dark waves around, they all look towards the door, and some something that made there skins curl. The large, dark shadowy creature slowly made its way in and began scanning around at the six teens. Fear. That's what ran through each of them as they their bodies began to freeze under the presence of the shadow. Harry, who was the closest to it, felt as though his soul was being drained of all life. Then, as he was about to enter a dark void, he heard the screaming of a woman who sounded as though she was being tortured, calling out a name. Although he wanted to help hear, he first saw a blinding light and then, complete darkness.

"Harry, Harry, are you ok, can you hear me?" Called out a shaky female voice. Still dizzy, the young boy opened his eyes and realized that he was now on the floor, with Ron and Hermione looking at him. As they helped him back to his seat, he looked over to the others and noticed that he wasn't the only who collapsed. Sakura was on her knees slowly trying to control her breathing, watching as Itachi tried to calm his younger brother, who was both on the floor. Before he can voice a question, the professor, who he noticed had finally awaken, beat him to it. "Is everyone alright now?" He asked looking around at all of them. Sakura was now sitting beside, as Sasuke rested next to his brother.

"Were fine, I think. By the way, Professor was that one of guards of Azkaban, who know, the Dementors that everyone talks about?" Said the young Haruno, whose breathing finally returned to normal.

"Unfortunately yes I'm afraid." He replied breaking of pieces of chocolate from a bar he had and handing to the others. "Now, I want you all to stay here while I have a word with the driver and eat, it will make you feel better, excuse me." He said while heading towards the door and out the compartment. The lights were already on and the train was now continuing his journey towards Hogwarts. While Harry was talking to his friends, about what had happened, the two shinobi's were keeping an eye on Sasuke as regulates his breathing. The Professor returned minutes later to report that the Dementors were told to search the train, apparently by the Minister of Magic and have now left, after not finding Sirius Black. "Will he be alright, he didn't eat his chocolate?" Lupin asked, leaning forward abet, looking at the resting boy in the older boy's arms.

"Yes he'll be fine after he's calmed down, thank u but, he doesn't really eat sweets. Thank you very much though." He replied, smiling slightly. After already having read up on the Dementors and being giving a small history of them by the Head Master, the older Uchiha already knows what kind of memories were running through his otouto's mind.

"Whoa!" Shouted Harry and Ron in unison. They were now changing into the school robes, minutes after Sasuke had awoken. The girls were already in the bathroom, leaving the boys, alone with Professor Lupin. The Uchiha brothers turned around, only to find Harry, Ron and even the professor staring at their backs. He the boys knew immediately that that they must of noticed the engraved marks on them. (In my story, when an Uchiha learns the fire ball jutsu, they have a small ceremony, where, along with wearing the shirt with the family crest, the crest in also engraved onto their backs.) They glanced at each other, and replied in unison, one word that was the best cover ups at the time, they said "birthmarks" After the boys nodded to the brothers and continued to dress, and the two Uchiha's began to think of Hermione's reaction if she somehow glanced at the mark, that their teammate had. (Also in this story, I gave Sakura a birthmark as well. Sakura is the reincarnation of one of her families most powerful Shinobi's. The mark that she had was slightly Chinese however, since a few of her past ancestors were half Chinese and Japanese. The Ying Yang symbol can be seen in the within the middle, as the famous Ying and Yang dragons are on either side, at their respected positions.)

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement, as she glanced at the mark on the young Haruno's back, before the girl pulled down her shirt. She then began to grow suspicious about the three new students and planned to do some more research on them.


	2. Chapter 3 The Sorting Hat

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU ENJOY! This is the third Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. During the Uchiha massacre in my story, Itachi took the information to the Hokage, so he was allowed to stay with Sasuke, who praised him for what he did. This follows both the third Harry Potter movie, and the book.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all my stories. thank u all soooo much. I had already written up to chapter 4 of this story on the computer saved in my pendrive so I can post this one in the meantime until I finish chapter 4.

Enjoy

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, there was a great rush to get out. It seems as though everyone was still shaken up about the Dementors visit on board the train, sadly the rain didn't it any better for anyone. "Firs' years this way, com' now." Called a very friendly and familiar voice. The golden trio looked and saw the familiar outlines of their large friend Hagrid on the other end the platform, gathering the first years for the usual trip across the lake.

"Hey there you three." He said, waving towards them. Sadly, they weren't able to talk back, as everyone began to shove them along the trail, leading up to the school. The shinobi quickly followed, even though they had already seen the school… but, they weren't supposed to know that. They all got into there carriages, three in each, and were taken up the trail. What Harry and the others didn't know, was that the three shinobi were able to see the Thestrals? The dark horses that pulled the carriages that are only seen through the eyes of those who've witnessed death, before their eyes. As they drew closer, Harry slouched lower in his seat, as the Dementors stationed at the school drew nearer. Hermione and Ron kept giving him a side give ways glance, hopping he doesn't collapse again. When they finally pulled up to the school and got out, the sound of a deep, annoying voice greeted them.

"Hey Potter is it true you fainted, as in actually fainted." Said Malfoy, as he pushed past Hermione to stand right in front of Harry.

"Get lost twerp, your starting to become a real pain, you no that." Sakura said as she Sasuke and Itachi, made their way towards the group. The students began to past them, in order to get out of the cold weather. "Who ask you for your opinion, pink-haired…"

"Is there as problem here?" Said a voice from behind Itachi. They all looked to see Professor Lupin, who had gotten out his carriage and approached the group. Malfoy seemed to realize that he was an adult, so he smirked at them, and left, followed by his two brutes.

They entered the halls through the giant oak doors, and travelled to the right, into the Great Hall. Although the enchanted ceiling matched the dark, cold weather outside, it was bright as usual, with its candles, dishes, curtains and many more. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to there fellow Gryffindor's, as they watched the annual first year sorting. They saw there friends Sakura and the Uchiha brothers standing along in the crowd. Even though there third years, they still have to be placed within houses. Soon, after many names were called, they were that last ones standing. But, before their names were called, Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Now, before the final sorting's commenced, I would like to welcome three transfer students from an elite magic school, which would be joining us this year. I would like all of you to please give them a warm, pleasant welcome."

"Haruno Sakura" was called by Professor Mc Gonagall first, after the applause. She walked up to the professor and sat down on the stool, and then the hat was placed on her head.

"Mmmm, what do we have here, a ninja… most impressive"

"You're the sorting hat the headmaster told us about, it's to meet you."

"You too my dear, now lets have a look. Strong, determine, fight for those you care about… well, it seems you had quite the past childhood my sweets… ahhh. Yes, yes, I know exactly where to put you…

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Everyone began to cheer as Sakura made her way towards the table, she high fived the brothers, as she passed them. She looked at her crest, and saw that it change into the sign of her house, which had the image of a fierce Lion, with red and gold squares in the back. She sat next to Ron, opposite Harry and Hermione.

"Uchiha Itachi" was the next name to be called. The brothers glanced at one another, and then the oldest walked up and sat down, while the hat was dropped onto his head.

"Awww, another ninja like your friend… hmmm, I see you are one of the best there is… and at such a young age too. Very impressive."

"Thank u"

"Yes, the true makings of a leader, and an excellent brother as well… sacrificing soo much to save him, along with your entire village… a true warrior… I know the one place where you can show your true potential's … GRIFFINDOR!"

The oldest Uchiha ruffled his otouto's hair playfully, and then went to sit next to Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said boy took a deep breathe, and then went up to be sorted.

"Well, well, the final ninja has joined us eh, awww, I now see why you and the other boy are brothers, almost like twins you to are, ha ha ha.

"Um, thanks, we get that a lot."

"Well, lets have a closer look at you… oh my, it's seems you went a great distance to help your brother. Strong and very determine, just like your friends. But I can't help wonder why three powerful ninja's would be doing in a place like this, unless of course you're here on orders, hmm.

"Well…"

"Ha ha ha, don't worry my boy; I'm just messing with you, I already know, just like the teachers and staff. I wish you the best of luck… now for your house. I see the best place for you will be, GRIFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat after Sasuke and the Professor took their seats. "Welcome all of you, to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before we dive into our delicious feast, I have a few announcements to be made. I think that you should with the most important one first, and out of the way. As you all would have noticed by now, due to their search upon the train, and the few stationed at the entrance gates, our school is presently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban; who were sent here on business by the Ministry of Magic. During their stay here, I must make it plainly simple that no one at all, is allowed to leave the school premises. Dementors can not be fooled by simple tricks, disguises, or invisibility cloaks," Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "It is not in their nature to attack at random, or to understand pleading or other excuses. I there for am putting out a warning to each and every one of you not to give them any reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, along with our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student gives any sort of trouble to the Dementors."

Percy Wesley, who was sitting down a couple of seats from Harry and the others, puffed out his chest, looking around impressively.

"Well, on a happier note," he continued "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our school this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some, unenthusiastic applause from the school. Only those who were in the compartment with him clapped the hardest, Harry among them. Next to the other teachers in their best robes, Lupin looked particular shabby.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the applause for the Professor died away. "Well, I am very sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn, Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year at the end of the previous year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be taken, by none other than our own Game Keeper, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, who has consented to take on the position along with his gamekeeper duties."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at one another, stunned and surprised. They then joined the applause, which was the loudest at the Gryffindor table. "Wow, they must really like him, uh." Itachi whispered to his brother and sister. (Oh, forgot to tell you, after Sakura's parents were killed, she moved in to the Uchiha complex, and Itachi and Sasuke treat her like their sister.) They nodded to him still applauding.

"We should have known, who else would assign a biting book." Ron roared, banging his hand on the table. The three shinobi's looked at each other wide eyed, thinking,

'He's the one who assigned us that thing". As they remembered having to fight off that book, and how Sakura nearly ripped it with her strength.

"Well, I think that is everything of importance. Now, let the feast begin." As soon as he finished, food littered the tables, as the students began to dive in. Laughter and chatter, forks, knives and glasses rang through out the hall, as everyone enjoyed the delicious, delectable, feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione told the foreigners about their friend Hagrid and how excited they were for him. They it would mean to him to become a teacher, considering that he wasn't a qualified wizard; during his third year, he was expelled for a crime connected to the Chamber Of Secrets; which he was wrongly accused of opening. It was up to Harry, Ron and Hermione who last year, was able to clear Hagrid's name. At long last, after the final slices of pumpkin pie was consumed and Dumbledore had given them the signal to go of to bed, they final got their chance to see him.

"Congratulations, Hagrid" They said in unison, as they reached the table. The shinobi's waited for them at a distance.

"Awww, its all thanks ter you three," Hagrid said, wiping his tears on his napkin, looking at them. "I can' believe it meself… great man Dumbledore… always a great man… came right to me hut in person right after Professor Kettleburn said he's done… It's all I ever, ever wanted…"

Filled with emotion, he then buried his face within the napkin, and Professor McGonagall sent them to bed. The trio and the fournier's, joined the rest of their housemates, going up the marble staircase, along more corridors, growing more and more tired; up more and more stairs, towards Gryffindor's hidden entrance, for the Gryffindor Tower. Before them, was a large portrait of a fat lady, wearing a long pink dress. "Password?" She asked them.

"Coming through, coming through" Percy called coming up from behind the crowd. "The new password is, 'Fortuna Major''

Going through the port hole and across the room passing the lobby, the boys and girls divided themselves, heading towards their appropriate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with only one thought in his head and that's how glad he was to be back at Hogwarts. As they reached their dormitory, looking around Harry, felt that he was finally home at last.

Me: Well thats all for now. I'll try to right more next time.


	3. Chapter 4: First day of classes

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU ENJOY! This is the third Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. During the Uchiha massacre in my story, Itachi took the information to the Hokage, so he was allowed to stay with Sasuke, who praised him for what he did. This follows both the third Harry Potter movie, and the book.

Sariya 18: I really most apologize to everyone about waiting sooooo long. but, im still a beginner and i'm really trying to work out everything. but this is all i was able to come up with in the mean time. please dont be too angry.

i am soooooo excited about the YUGIOH MOVIE. Cant wait to see it.

Chapter 4: first day of Classes

As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing that the trio and shinobi's saw was Draco Malfoy giving the Slytherin's a funny story. As they passed, they saw him do an imitation of himself getting scared, then fainting; while the table roared with laughter.

"Just ignore him Harry, trust he isn't worth it." Itachi said from behind him. The six of them took their seats, and began their breakfast. After finishing their meal, and getting their schedules from Fred and George, the six ran to their first Divination class located in the North Tower. After running around in circles for minutes, they began to pant, knowing that they were lost.

"How big is this castle anyway?" Sakura panted out slightly looking at their surroundings. That's when she glanced at the panting with a pony in it, eating grass. The young shinobi walked closer looking at the animal. She was used to seeing the painting's in Hogwarts moving and enjoyed watching them. Suddenly, a person clad in a suit of armor came into the picture after his pony. Seeing the six students, he yelled.

"Aha! What vicious criminals dare to walk across my land? Come now and face the mighty wrath of Sir Cadogan." They all watched puzzled, as the knight pulled out his sword and began swinging it around. The top part of his helmet drooped down, covering his face, making him fall flat out on his behind.

"Um… right. Listen Knight, we need to get to the North Tower, Professor Sybil Trelawney's room. You don't happen to know where that is do you?" Sasuke asked, quickly taking advantage of the situation.

"Ahh! A quest has been given upon this great knight. Come my fellow warriors as brace ourselves for what lies beyond these shadowy walls." The knight quickly scrambled to his feet, waking up to his pony. The house reacted and he fell to the ground. He jumped to his feet, yelling "on foot we go", running out of the painting. The teens then looked at each then took off after Sir Cadogan. Minutes later after running up some spiral steps, they then began to hear the voices of the other students. After rounding the last corner, they can to a landing where the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's were gathered. They said good bye to the knight, thanking him for his help and began to walk to the others. Soon, when they were close to them, words writing on the ceiling caught Itachi's eye, making him stop to look at the words. Sasuke noticed this and called out to him. "Yo, aniki whats up." He said coming to see what made his brother stop so suddenly. "Look" Itachi replied pointing at the words. The words were writing across a square like section of the ceiling. Sasuke read, "'Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney, Diviation Teacher." Afterwards he looked at his brother and asked, "Um… so how are we supposed to get up there." Then as if understanding his words, the square section opened up to revealed a hidden trap door, then a ladder slide down to Sasuke's feet.

The students after seeing what happened, began to enter into the classroom, which didn't exactly look like one, well, none that their familiar with that is.

After introductions were made, the class began their first class of the new term, in their newest class subject of the day. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura were seated at one table, while Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated around the other. They cracked opened their books, and began their work.

"So what do you guys think of her? Kind of remind you of an insect don't you think. Not that I'm being rude or anything." Sasuke queered, holding his tea cup glancing at the teacher.

"Actually, I think everyone kind of has that impression on her abit. Of course I never heard anyone with a voice like that before. It really is sort of mist like, if you what I mean." Sakura replied, turning a page in her book. Sasuke nodded his head in response and realized that his brother's been awfully quiet since they entered the classroom. Not that Itachi hasn't always been quiet, is just that ever since Sasuke discovered the truth, he's become almost as protective as Itachi, when they were still little. Itachi of course understood what he was going through and never once questioned him on the matter; he has of course calmed him down many times from his constant worry.

Thinking of him, mad the boy looks up at him, only to find the older one staring intently at the inside of his cup. Sakura, noting this also looked up at him. Before either of the two can voice their concern, the silent boy was the first to speak. "Do either of you have an image of a dog in your cups?" he asked silently. The two blinked, looked at each other, then into their cups. Their eyes went wide as they saw the clear image of a dog within their cups as well.


	4. Chapter 5

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THE ABSENT. YOU SEE, I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR STORIES, WHICH I HAVE DREAMING ABOUT SINCE I WAS LITTLE, SO ITS REALLY HARD TO CONCENTRATE ON JUST ONE STORY AT A TIME. THATS WHY I POSTED SO MANY OF THEM, AND HAD TO REMOVE THEM, TO WORK ON THEM LATER.

SO I WILL BE PUTTING ALL STORIES HOLD, SO I MAY WORK ON THEM BETTER.

IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THIS THOUGH.I REALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S SUPPORTED ME, AND I WISH THE BEST OF LUCK TO ALL WRITERS.

I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO AUTHOR MIYAZAKI AKA. I'M REALLY THRILLED THAT MY STORY "MY FINAL SOUL" WAS ABLE TO INSPIRE YOU IN YOUR STORY "A SECOND CHANCE", WHICH IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES.

THAT YOU ALL, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME.


	5. tHE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES PART 2

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

Chapter 5: first day of classes' part 2

"Oh Ron, would you quit worrying about that stupid grim already." Hermione said to Ron, from across the table. They were now having lunch, after their first Transfiguration lesson after being dismissed early from Diviation. Although Harry was cheered up by Professor McGonagall, Ron was still having his doubts. The shinobi's were also thinking about what occurred in class after the Professor looked into Harry's cup, then screamed about seeing the death omen…the Grim.

They came to the conclusion that Ron must have over reacted about seeing it, and what Hermione had said before…did make a lot of sense. The image of course didn't bother them in the slightest, especially knowing the meaning of it. The lives of Shinobi's and Ninja's are risked everyday, so seeing a death omen wouldn't be something new for them; also, knowing about Harry's past, didn't seem to make them worry about him seeing the omen at all. After minutes of arguing about the grim (by Ron and Hermione), the six teens headed down to their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The rain from yesterday had cleared; the sky was clear pale grey, and the grass wet and damp, as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting by the door of his hut with Fang at his heels, looking ready to start. When the class approached, he quickly lead towards the woods, not going into the forbidden forest itself, Hagrid lead of to the sides, into a large clearing, close to a padlock.

"Everyone gather 'round now the fence here!" he called out to those who were a little to the back. Can everyone see- good, now, firs' thing you wanna do is open up yer books-"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy drawled out, taking out his copy of the Monster book of Monsters, which was bonded shut with a large belt. Hagrid looked around and saw that many of the other students also had their books bonded tightly as well.

"You have to stroke em of course." Hagrid responded, as if it's the most basic thing in the world. He took Hermione's copy, ripped of the mountain tape that trapped it. The book tried to attack, but was quickly subdued when Hagrid's large finger ran down its spine. The others looked impressed at how quickly the book fell open in his hand. They quickly followed his lead, hoping the books wouldn't try to attack them again. Soon, Hagrid left, walking into further into the woods, to retrieve the magical creatures. Once out of ear shot, Malfoy began his taunts.

"God, I can't believe how quickly this place as gone to the dogs. That fat oaf going around teaching classes, boy just wait till my parents hear about this there'll…

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry growled at him, wanting his friend's first class to be a success.

Time jump a minutes

"You're not so scary are you boy?" Malfoy said out loud, and patted one of the Hippogriffs named Buckbeak. The other students have slowly gotten the hang of the excersise, and were now making contact with the creatures. Buckbeak grunted distaste as the boy ran his hands through his head. Sakura who was close top them, shock her head at him, gently rubbing the head of the female Hippogriffs she was attending to. Hippogriffs are mythical creatures, that are actually offspring of the powerful creature, The Griffin. It has the head of an eagle, feathered covered wings, body of a horse, and talon armed claws. Hagrid as warn them not to insult the creatures in any way possible. But, sadly, that warning didn't go through Malfoy head's on bit.

"I knew if Potter could handle that simple task than any one could do it. Isn't that right, you great ugly brute." and that, set of everything.

Hearing the insult loud and clear, Buckbeak let out a roar, raising his claws ready to attack Malfoy. Suddenly,

"Move Moron!" Sakura shouted, as she shoved the blond boy out of the way, just as the claws came down. Everyone became worried about what happened, and ran to the seen. "Sakura!" the Uchiha's shouted out and ran to there sister. they came to her side, as she was on the ground holding her arm, as Hagrid was trying to control Buckbeak. As Itachi checked her arm, he saw that it was already bleeding, when she took the attack for him.

"Sakura are you alright?" Hagrid asked hesitantly, seeing the blood made him panic, expectially since it was his first class.

"Its alright Hagrid I'm okay, its just a little scratch. I'll go with my brothers to get it treated okay." Sakura replied with a smile.

The three shinobi's now sat by the fire place in the Gryffindor common room, after they left the class. Itachi held Sakura's arm, as he slowly wrapped the bandage around it, after cleaning away the blood.

SOORY THAT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF, ITS A LOOOOOT HARDER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY POTTER AND THE SHINOBI 4

Chapter 5: first day of classes' part 2

"Thanks nii-san." Sakura smiled at her older brother testing her fingers.

"No problem Sakura." Itachi replied putting away the first aid kit.

The common room door opened, as their house mates came in; angrily. Apparently the were arguments about what happened in class, after the shinobi's had left. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to them and explained to them what happened after they left. Apparently their suspicions about Malfoy were correct, and that he did try to pull something in order to disrupt Hagrid's class; and enraging Buckbeak gave him the perfect opportunity. Hagrid of course was still shaken up by what occurred and had promised to go cheer up their friend later that evening, knowing that he must have gone straight to Professor Dumbludore after class had ended.

The incident that occurred that day in Care Of Magical Creatures was talked among the students for days. Although Malfoy wasn't injured thanks to Sakura, he was still taken to the Hospital Wing, after he was said to have gone into shock after the attack by Buckbeak. Many also talked about Sakura as well. Her speed, and also the way she was so calm, even after she got hit. Many thought she brave and strong; others envied and thought she was playing cool and heroic. But only one of them was suspicious of her movements and actions. Hermione was the only one to recount the incident within her mind again, and again and again, in order to try and figure out why she first became suspicious of them in the first place.

The six teens have just finished Potions, and were now heading for their first DADA class with Professor Lupin. Remembering how the Professor first reacted with him on the train, he felt a little better, now than how he did when left Potions. Malfoy had recovered from his shock, and came into the class late, staggering like some sort of solider on a battlefield.

"What do you think Malfoy meant when he said that. I mean he hasn't done anything to me...yet?" Harry Pondered. After hearing from Seamus that Black was spotted not too far from the castle; Malfoy taunting Harry about trying to go after Black on his own for revenge, which was something that definitely confused the others.

"He's probably trying to get you to do something crazy and dangerous, that could get you injured or killed. I say ignore him for now, and if you see Black stay away from him." Sasuke said as they rounded a corner, their classmates in sight.

"You're right. I made a promise to Ron's father and nothing Malfoy says is gonna make me break it." Harry replied, as he leaned against the wall,with the others waiting for the Professor.

Professor Lupin soon opened the class door, looking healthier than the first day of school. They didn't actually stay within the class long, as they were soon lead into into one of the staff room's for their first lesson. When the class assembled in, they saw a wooden wardrobe with a glass mirror in front of them. As the Professor got close to it, the wardrobe began to shake almost violently, which made a few of the students jump back a few feet from it.

"Now what we have hidden inside here is called a boggart. Can anyone tell me what think a boggart might be?" Asked Lupin

"Its a shape-shifting creature that transforms itself into what we fear the most." Sakura answered, recalling reading about them yesterday.

"Correct . Now no one knows what boggart's true form, since its always hidden in the darkest areas we could think of. Now, when facing a boggart you must always make sure you have someone with you when tackling the boggart. Harry, can you tell us why?"

"Um, that way it would become confused and vulnerable." Answered said boy.

"Right you are my boy. OK, so the most important thing about the creature is how to defeat it...which is laughter. You picture something funny and joyous in your mind, and turn the creature into that." The Professor explained to his class.

"Now the first person to demonstrate will be...Neville Longbottom. Come forward Neville." Neville gulped and walked forward, shaking as if heading to his doom. The wardrobe began to sake again, which made him more nervous. The Professor asked the boy what frightened him most, and his response was mumbled.

"I'm sorry my boy I don't think we caught that."

"Pro-Professor Snape." He said louder. As those words left his mouth, the whole class started laughing and silently agreeing with Neville's answer.

After explaining more about the boggart, and having Neville take on the boggart Professor Snape, the class quickly stepped up to the plate, ready to tackle on their fears. There was laughter in the air as one by one, the darkest fears were turned into the funniest things around. But, as the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end.' You see although the three shinobi's shared many things among each other; the Uchiha brothers were apparently unaware of their sisters biggest fear.

Screams filled the air, as Sakura's boggart transformed into one of the deadliest creatures of their world, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The brothers watched in horror as the demon roared, fire emitting around his body.

'This is sooo not good.' They thought. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it turned again, as their sister saw through her fear, and the class was filled with laughter once again.

TIME SKIP

It was finally Friday for the students as night slowly drifted in, and they returned to their house dorms. Many of the students of Gryffindor sat in the common room pouring over the homework that was given to them. Although their first class with Professor Lupin was only yesterday, the was already talk about how eager they were to have their next class. You could already tell that this year DADA would become amazing this year thanks to Lupin. Itachi who was siting on a sofa reading a history book, looked at his watch. Realizing it was minutes to eight, he called out to his siblings; who sat on the floor around the table with Harry in front of the fireplace.

"Sasuke Sakura its almost eight." He said to them, closing the book he was reading placing it on the table. The two knowing what do is was began to pack up their belonging's placing them in their bag, knowing their "father" would want to look at them. (The reason why I used the word father was because to them, Kakashi has always been like a father-like figure to them, and so it came as no surprise to the Jonin when his team started referring to him as dad and father.)

"Hey, where are you guys going.?" Hermione asked, who was sitting on the couch, reading her DADA book.

"No where, just meeting someone." Sasuke said emotionless. With there things gathered, they began to head out.

"Wait, with who?" Hermione tried to get them to say who they were meeting, but they left without a word.

The three shinobi glided through the corridors and hall's of the school until they reached the golden statue that leads to the Head Master's office. Itachi stood in front of it and gave the password, as his siblings stood guard. They didn't want anyone questioning why their seeing the Head Master after curfew. The three made their way up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door before them. The heard the Professor's voice calling them in, and was greeted by him and the father/sensei.

"Good Evening Professor, Good Evening Dad." They greeted the two, as they sat on the couch that was in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"So, how was your first week here at Hogwarts?" The Professor asked them. Their responses were:

"Cool." "Interesting." "Alright."

The two adults glanced at each other, nodded, then Kakashi went and sat in front of them on the floor, as he addressed his daughter.

"Sakura how do you feel right now?" The two brothers glanced at her, knowing full well what he was taking about. Although Sakura was still a baby, it was said that her brother,(i made him up) was one of the many killed when the demon first attacked. And, adding to the fact that she's seen Naruto transform into the fox before, had made her terrified of the beast. Said girl had her head down slowly rubbing her fingers and hands nervously. She took breath and answered.

"I feel OK now dad, just still abet shaken up, but other than that OK."

"Are you sure." She nodded.

The three student and their father went into the secret dorm room they went to when they first came to the school. They wanted to continue their talk and wanted to the let Head Master get his rest, and not keep him up all night, although that didn't mean that they could stay all night either. Even though it was Saturday the next day, they still had classes in the morning.

I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ALL AREN'T TOOO MAD AT ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IM DOING


End file.
